


[美隊2]【盾冬】Home Sweet Home (6)

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bucky, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO生子梗設定注意！<br/>Alpha!Steve/Beta!Bucky</p>
<p>有不好吃的孕期肉請注意</p>
            </blockquote>





	[美隊2]【盾冬】Home Sweet Home (6)

巴奇說喜歡他。

他說因為他喜歡自己，所以自己做什麼他都喜歡。

來自冬兵的告白震撼著史蒂夫，內心裡猶如萬馬奔騰般被各種情緒衝撞著，外顯出來的卻只是呆呆的傻望著冬兵，即使他心中有一堆話想跟冬兵說，他想跟冬兵說他也喜歡他，不，不只是喜歡，他愛他，愛了幾十年。

但轉念一想，史蒂夫高昂的情緒像被潑了一桶冰水般突然沉了下來。冬兵口中的喜歡會不會只是友情？就算真是那種喜歡，會不會是因為一個懷孕的Beta對肚子中孩子父親的愛屋及烏？而且，最重要的是冬兵沒有巴奇的記憶。

史蒂夫懊惱的認為自己這樣跟那些洗腦冬兵的科學家根本沒什麼兩樣。先是不顧他的意願占據了他的肉體，讓他在非自願的情況下懷了自己的孩子，不得不依賴他，不得不喜歡他。但要是冬兵想起了巴奇的記憶怎麼辦？要是永遠想不起來又怎麼辦？

史蒂夫一個人在腦子裡混亂的想個不停，沒注意到冬兵不安的表情變化。

因為史蒂夫只是一直傻傻的盯著自己看，而且非常久，久到冬兵心理不安了起來，開始思考自己說錯了什麼。

結論很快的就浮現在冬兵的腦裡－－他說喜歡史蒂夫這句話造成了史蒂夫的困擾。

想到這裡，冬兵低頭垂下眼，壓抑著失望難過的情緒淡淡的說道：「你不用在意……當我什麼都沒說過。」

「不，巴奇！」冬兵語氣中的低落讓史蒂夫從胡思亂想中回過神來，連忙伸手將冬兵擁入懷裡，急急忙忙的解釋：「我希望你不要誤會！我、我只是太高興了……我從來沒想過能夠聽到你說喜歡我……巴奇……我之前就跟你說過了，我愛你，在七十年前就愛著你了！」

七十年前，他剛剛說七十年前就愛著你。

冬兵心刺痛了一下，他清楚知道七十年前就被史蒂夫愛著的那個『你』不是自己，而是巴奇巴恩斯。但是冬兵已經不想在乎了，史蒂夫說他因為自己說喜歡他而高興，那就夠了。

像是為了甩去自己內心的刺痛與嫉妒，冬兵推開史蒂夫，不顧對方驚訝的表情，雙手勾住他的脖子，將之前已經被吻得濕濕紅紅的唇瓣湊了上去。

兩人順勢倒在了浴室濕涼的地板上，雖然背後冰冷的感觸讓史蒂夫嚇了一跳，但他的注意力很快被緊貼在兩人之間的冬兵火熱的慾望所吸引過去。

冬兵勃起這個事實讓史蒂夫感到驚訝，他一直以為冬兵不會有那種慾望，之前他們之間的性行為都近乎公式化，即使史蒂夫很努力的想讓冬兵也感到快樂，但處於發燒狀態的冬兵根本沒有餘力去感受，所以史蒂夫一直認定冬兵對性並沒有興趣，但是現在，冬兵很明顯的處於興奮的狀態。

「巴奇……你……」史蒂夫望著臉頰泛起紅暈的冬兵，內心升起一陣悸動。

冬兵貼著史蒂夫，從微啟的雙唇間吐出濕熱的氣息，不知道是錯覺還是由於剛沖過澡，史蒂夫覺得冬兵身上散發出一股幽香，香氣鑽進他的鼻腔，刺激著他的衝動，他沒能細想，身體就順著本能的滑上了冬兵的大腿，握住了他勃起的分身套弄著。

「啊……！」未曾體會過的快感使得冬兵環抱住史蒂夫，不由自主的張嘴呻吟。

他們之前的性行為全都是在冬兵發高燒時進行的，因此冬兵基本上並沒有記憶，都是在高熱的影響下迷迷糊糊的開始迷迷糊糊的結束。即使史蒂夫會想辦法讓冬兵也感到快樂，但處於發燒中狀態的冬兵根本不記得，所以現在體會到的感受對冬兵而言是陌生且強烈的。

「啊……嗯……史蒂夫……」

從未如此清晰感受過的快感包圍著冬兵，讓他忍不住將頭埋在史蒂夫的頸項間，難以抑止的呻吟聲從唇齒間流洩而出，伴隨著間歇的喘息聲以及呼喚著自己的甜膩嗓音、溫暖的體溫以及香甜的氣息，所有一切都挑弄著史蒂夫的神經，才剛在冬兵嘴裡解放過的陰莖迅速的恢復了熱度，甚至比之前還要硬。

但他並不想傷到冬兵，更何況他現在肚子裡有他們的孩子，即使他脹得發痛的下半身不斷在叫囂著想要立刻進入冬兵的身子，在那總是那麼濕熱緊致的內裡解放。但理性使得史蒂夫不敢再更進一步，只是命令自己專心的幫著冬兵達到高潮。

在史蒂夫的厚實大手的技巧之下，沒很久冬兵就全身一陣痙攣，喘息著射到了史蒂夫手上。

等待懷抱中的冬兵平復紊亂的氣息後，史蒂夫想要往後退，但冬兵忽地握住史蒂夫胯間高聳的火熱，扭動著屁股在史蒂夫的大腿上磨蹭，像是在誘惑他。

「……你不想要進入我？」好吧，他的確是在誘惑他。

「巴奇！」抓住冬兵的腰阻止他的動作，滿臉通紅的史蒂夫幾乎要爆炸了，他很想，他當然想！但他不知道懷孕時是不是能做愛，是不是會傷到孩子。

「我看過書，」看出史蒂夫猶豫的原因，冬兵摸了摸自己的肚子低聲說道，「懷孕四個月以後就進入安定期，只要小心一點應該沒有問題。」

但史蒂夫還是很猶豫，他不敢確定的開口問道：「……巴奇，你真的願意跟我……？」

看著冬兵毫不遲疑的點頭，史蒂夫難以壓抑內心的激動，拉過冬兵的身體，在他的額頭上重重一吻，溫柔的抱起冬兵說道：「我們去床上。」

他不希望他們真正意義上的第一次結合是在浴室裡。

走到臥室內，輕輕的將冬兵放到床上，對他說著「等我一下。」後，史蒂夫走到床頭將床頭櫃抽屜裡的潤滑劑取出，然後快速的在心裡回想起在書上看到的懷孕期間做愛的注意事項。

巴奇的肚子還沒很大，正常位不知道可不可行？在心裡思考一會後，突然聽見壓抑的喘息聲跟水聲，史蒂夫訝異的轉頭看向聲音的來源，也就是冬兵。

「巴奇……？」映照在眼前的畫面讓史蒂夫幾乎停止了呼吸，心臟停滯一瞬後才開始激烈跳動。

他難以置信的看著全身都泛著紅潮的冬兵躺在枕頭上，皺著眉，咬著下唇張開赤裸的雙腿將沾滿潤滑劑的濕潤手指伸進他自己的後穴裡。

目瞪口呆的看著冬兵為自己擴張的畫面，史蒂夫像是被蠱惑了般慢慢的走了過去，爬上床，兩手抵在冬兵的膝蓋上，無意識的往兩旁拉開。

你在做什麼？史蒂夫知道自己如果那麼問一定很蠢，所以他只是噤聲，雙眼直勾勾的盯著冬兵的舉動。

他這樣簡直像在視姦，但不只是史蒂夫，連冬兵都沒意識到這一點，他只是專心的在擴張自己的內部以便接納史蒂夫的入侵。他想要快點在自己體內感受到史蒂夫的存在，當他意識到的時候他已經這麼做了，雖然不熟悉的疼痛讓他有些難受，但他很快就適應了那種異物感。

「可以了……」等到確認夠濕了以後，冬兵喘著氣抬頭望向史蒂夫，將雙腿張得更開，張著一雙濕漉漉的眼睛對著他微微一笑，「你可以進來了。」

「巴奇……」為了不壓迫到冬兵的腹部，史蒂夫將冬兵的雙腿抬高到自己的肩膀上，扶著自己的陰莖，對著那個小洞，低聲說道：「如果會痛或難受就告訴我，我會停下來。」

然後慢慢的，一點一點的將自己的火熱慾望插進冬兵濕熱的身子裡。

緊窄的小洞被巨物強硬撐開來的感受讓冬兵渾身發麻，他望著史蒂夫進入自己的畫面，眼淚無法抑止的不斷往下落。如果他是Omega一切都會更順利，但是像現在這樣清楚的感受史蒂夫在自己的體內開拓的感覺讓冬兵感動得想哭，雖然他已經在哭了。

等到全部都進去後，即使被冬兵的內壁緊緊包裹住的感覺實在很舒服，讓他很想馬上開始衝撞，但史蒂夫還是停了下來，撫摸著冬兵被淚水跟汗水濕透的紅紅臉頰，心疼的問：「很痛嗎？」

冬兵搖了搖頭，即使眼淚還在流，即使下腹又熱又疼的感覺讓他脹得很難受，但他不希望史蒂夫因此停下或是更糟糕的拔出去，他想要清楚的感受到史蒂夫，而不是像之前每次都是在發高燒的渾渾噩噩狀態，除了很熱很難受以外什麼都記不清。

撫摸著自己微凸的小腹，確認除了來自甬道內那散發著高熱的粗硬肉棒帶來的脹痛酸疼感外，下腹並沒有其他任何異樣的感覺後，冬兵小聲說道：「……有一點，但是沒問題……孩子們很好。」

史蒂夫鬆了一口氣後點了點頭，再次強調：「如果有任何不對勁，一定要跟我說。」見冬兵點頭後史蒂夫才挺動著臀部開始進出冬兵的身體。

冬兵的體內又濕又緊，而且越來越熱，剛開始史蒂夫小心而緩慢的抽插頻率隨著冬兵的破碎呻吟而越來越快，每次撞入冬兵身體裡的力道也越來越重，越來越深。

突然間，冬兵感到史蒂夫撞進自己體內那個隱密的入口處，整個人都彈跳起來，疼痛與強烈的快感從內部竄上他的腦子，讓他忍不住抓著枕頭發出高聲的尖叫。

史蒂夫更加針對那裏撞擊，冬兵很想忍耐，但是當體內深處那處極度敏感的嫩肉被用力頂撞時，從未感受過的的刺激讓冬兵不由自主的搖著頭狂亂的哭喊，「啊、啊！等……等等，太深了……！」

冬兵的哭喊迫使史蒂夫即使在激情的情況下還是強迫自己停下了動作，他望著哭得慘兮兮的冬兵緊張的問：「我傷到你了？」

從難以忍受的快感中緩過氣的冬兵，半張著被眼淚弄得濕搭搭的眼睛，望著史蒂夫輕輕搖了搖頭。

「不……我是怕……怕太激烈會傷到他們……」冬兵下意識的摸著自己的小腹，不安的說道：「不要太深……至少現在不要……」

兩人都是新手父母，對於這種懷孕期做愛的危險性不是很清楚，史蒂夫點了點頭，柔聲說道：「好的，不用擔心……」接著拉下冬兵的頭，吻著他的唇，一改之前激烈的侵攻，一手扶著冬兵的腰進行溫柔而緩慢的律動。

不同於之前那猶如公事般的性行為，第一次抱著對彼此的愛意擁抱著，讓他們感到至高無上的滿足感，配合著彼此的節奏與呼吸，逐漸攀上了快感的巔峰。

「哈啊……嗯嗯……」

很快的他們知道彼此的極限就要到了，在失序的衝動之下，史蒂夫用力咬住了冬兵的脖子，引起冬兵發出一聲顫抖的哀鳴，但即使咬出了血，他們也什麼都不會改變。

－－如果他可以標記巴奇就好了。

－－如果他可以被史蒂夫標記就好了。

在高潮來臨的瞬間，兩人同時在內心浮現明知不可能卻又不得不去盼望的想法。

但即使如此，只要他們還是愛著彼此，這樣就夠了。他們互相凝視著，同時在心裡那麼想，然後微笑著吻上彼此。

 

一切都結束後史蒂夫帶著冬兵到浴室裡清理乾淨，冬兵抱怨可以自己走，然而史蒂夫還是堅持抱著他回到床上。

雖然才剛起床沒多久，但他們只是在床上互相握著彼此的手，即使不再帶著情慾還是貪戀著彼此的體溫，不肯分離。

翻了個身，史蒂夫盯著冬兵的肚子面露傻笑，小心翼翼的伸出手在冬兵微凸的小腹上撫摸，然後低下頭輕輕在肚臍眼下方吻了一下，低聲問道：「他們聽得到我的聲音嗎？」

冬兵看著史蒂夫，認真的思考了一下，他還記得看過的關於懷孕的書上有寫到妊娠三個月內就可以建立聽力，而他現在已經懷孕四個月，所以應該是可以，但是隔著肚皮，他不清楚史蒂夫的話是不是能傳到寶寶們的耳裡，於是他不太確定的點了點頭。

「……應該可以？你有什麼想跟他們說的？」冬兵好奇的問，頓了一下，輕輕的笑了起來：「難不成是為你剛剛衝撞他們的行為道歉？」

史蒂夫愣了一下，臉紅了起來，沒有否認，只是微帶著歉意的問：「我剛才有沒有傷到你跟孩子們？」

「沒有。」雖然冬兵那麼說，但史蒂夫還是一副緊張兮兮的態度。冬兵忍不住嘆了一口氣，將手放在史蒂夫的後腦勺上輕輕拍了幾下，「聽著，如果我真的很不舒服或是痛我會跟你說的，你不用擔心。」

話鋒一轉，冬兵露出壞壞的笑容，半開玩笑的說道：「還是太舒服了也要跟你報備一聲？」

「……巴奇？」冬兵的話讓史蒂夫張大了雙眼，看著眼前笑得很『巴奇巴恩斯』的冬兵，內心驚喜與恐慌交錯著。

「怎麼了？」看到史蒂夫的反應，冬兵不可思議的問道。

史蒂夫查覺到雖然無自覺，但是冬兵靈魂深處屬於巴奇的部分的確開始甦醒。他應該為此高興，但他卻有著隱隱的恐懼，基於他自私的想法。但他不能因為自己害怕冬兵恢復巴奇的記憶之後離開自己而去希望冬兵永遠不會恢復記憶，更何況就算真是如此，他也不會放棄，他還是愛著巴奇、愛著冬兵。

「不……我會把你這句話當作讚美的。」史蒂夫頓了一下，接著笑了笑，「我愛你，巴奇。」

史蒂夫的告白讓冬兵在內心同時感到深深的幸福與淡淡的悲哀，他抿起雙唇低下頭，然後抬起頭對史蒂夫回以微笑。

「……我也愛你，史蒂夫。」即使你愛的是七十年前的巴奇巴恩斯。

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

**Author's Note:**

> 因為我想趕在聖誕節前完結連載所以最近可能會重點更這篇……  
> （想讓孩子們在聖誕節出生XD）


End file.
